fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: Collision Course
Brendam: Collision Course is a 2022 epic musical adventure buddy comedy-drama film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before ZigZag's betrayal of Brendam: The Movie. It stars Tim Allen, America Ferrera, Bill Hader, Ginnifer Goodwin, Keegan-Michael Key, Cillian Murphy, Gerard Butler, Jordan Peele, Idris Elba, J. K. Simmons, Catherine Keener, Jennifer Saunders, Alain Chabat, Jonah Hill, and Djimon Hounsou. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee. Meanwhile, Professor Zundapp, the leader of the Lemons, has a plan to destroy Brendam and kill the Guardians. It is up to Bernard and Kylee to stop the Lemons and save Brendam. Remember, follow the Giz. He’s where the action is! Plot In the year 1969, Sith chancellor Palpatine Snoke, his lieutenant Professor Otto Wolfgang Zündapp who is severely allergic to cheese, and two bodyguards Grem and Acer, arrive at the Guardians of Brendam's headquarters. Snoke makes a deal with Lovelace to kill the Special, a person responsible to stop Zundapp in exchange for ZSG (Zundapp Super Gloomerator), the gloom-spreading gun. They kidnap and brainwash Lovelace's chancellor, Maximus Peabody, and his Italian peddler and prime minister, Sam Deavor. In 1988, after Peabody dies, the media covers Bernard's disclosure of staying at Brendam. ZSG creator, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, whose father Papa Dangervest just died, sees this and begins building a Super Powerful Ultra Gloomerator Glum Beam to get revenge on Bernard. In 1993, Deavor challenges Olivia to the newly created World Grand Prix, lead by Rex. At a World Grand Prix promotional event, a young woman named Kylee, who is visiting Brendam, befriends Bernard and the Guardians, angering Zig Zag. At the first race, three cars are ignited by the camera. McQueen places second in the race after Bernoulli, due to Mater accidentally giving him bad racing advice while evading Zündapp's henchmen with help from Holley and Finn. McQueen snaps at Mater, who is abducted by Finn while attempting to return to Radiator Springs. After traveling to Paris to collect more information from Finn's old friend Tomber, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. During the race, Mater infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more cars, causing a multi-car pileup, while McQueen finishes first. Due to increased fears over Allinol's safety, Axlerod lifts the requirement to use it for the final race. However, when McQueen decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill McQueen in the next race in London. This spooks Mater, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Finn, and Holley to be captured. Mater, Finn, and Holley are taken to and tied up inside Big Ben. Mater learns that the camera did not function on McQueen, but the criminals tell him they planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, spurring him to break free and escape. Finn and Holley escape soon after, but realize that the bomb is on Mater's air filter. Mater has already arrived at the pits when they tell him this, so he flees down the race course while McQueen chases after him. Finn apprehends Professor Zündapp, while he attempts to escape. The other lemons arrive and outnumber Finn, Holley, Mater, and McQueen, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Radiator Springs residents. Mater then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that Axlerod is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb on Mater. Mater forces Axlerod to deactivate the bomb, and he and the other lemons are arrested. Mater receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen, while Sarge reveals that he changed McQueen's fuel from Allinol (which, it turns out, is only gasoline) to Fillmore's organic biofuel, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Finn and Holley ask if Mater can join them on another mission, but he politely declines, and then participates with the World Grand Prix competitors in a race at Radiator Springs. In actuality, the Boxtrolls are peaceful and emerge from underground at night to scavenge for discarded items with which to make useful inventions. A human boy named Eggs lives among them, cared for by a Boxtroll named Fish. As Eggs grows up, he becomes dismayed by the disappearing Boxtrolls seized by Snatcher. After Lord Portley-Rind's daughter Winnie sees Eggs with two Boxtrolls, Snatcher captures Fish. Eggs sneaks to the surface to find Fish and emerges in an annual fair to commemorate the disappearance of the "Trubshaw Baby" who was allegedly killed by Boxtrolls. Disgusted by the town's inaccurate portrayal of the creatures, Eggs follows Winnie. After a brief exchange, he asks her for directions to Snatcher's headquarters, located at an abandoned factory, where Eggs rescues Fish. They are caught in the escape. Snatcher recognizes Eggs as the Trubshaw Baby and reveals that all the captured Boxtrolls are building him a machine. Winnie, who covertly followed Eggs, overhears this exchange. She then helps Eggs and Fish escape from Snatcher and they take shelter in the Boxtrolls' caves, where Fish explains that Eggs' father had given him to them to keep him from Snatcher. Winnie agrees to help Eggs tell Portley-Rind the truth. At a ball held to commemorate the purchase of a giant cheese wheel called the Briehemoth, Eggs tries to confront Portley-Rind, but is confronted by Snatcher (disguised as a woman named "Madame Frou-Frou"). Whilst trying to avoid Snatcher, Eggs inadvertently knocks the cheese wheel into a river. Eggs announces himself to the party as the Trubshaw Baby, but no one believes him, including Portley-Rind who is too upset about losing the cheese wheel. Eggs tries to persuade the remaining Boxtrolls to flee for their own safety, but Snatcher digs into the caves and captures them all. Eggs awakens to find his father Herbert Trubshaw a prisoner beside him. He sees the Boxtrolls stacked in a crusher and begs them to leave their boxes and run, but they are apparently killed by the crusher. Snatcher drives his machine to Lord Portley-Rind's house, shows him the flattened boxes as proof of the Boxtrolls' extinction, and demands Portley-Rind's white hat (his symbol of office and rank) in exchange for killing the last Boxtroll (actually Eggs disguised). The Boxtrolls (having escaped from the crusher) and Herbert free Eggs, while Snatcher tries to take Portley-Rind's hat by force. Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles, two of Snatcher's henchmen, turn against him to help the group disable the machine, which falls on Snatcher's third henchman Mr. Gristle and crushes him to death. Eggs and Snatcher are thrown clear and land on the recovered Briehemoth, which triggers Snatcher's cheese allergy and causes him to swell to an enormous size. He seizes Winnie and forces Lord Portley-Rind to give up his hat in exchange for her safety, but he graphically explodes into pieces after tasting a cheese sample. The townspeople and Boxtrolls begin a peaceful coexistence. Winnie tells the tale of Snatcher's end to a crowd, while Eggs and Fish drive off in one of Herbert's contraptions. Cast *Tim Allen - Bernard and Dernard *America Ferrera - Kylee *Bill Hader - Zig Zag *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia *Keegan-Michael Key - Toto *Idris Elba - Lovelace *Gerard Butler - Professor Zundapp *Jordan Peele - King Joe *Cillian Murphy - Count Roderick Von Zipper *J. K. Simmons - Dr. Karl Frankenstein *Catherine Keener - Helga *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura *Alain Chabat - Iago *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab *Jonah Hill - Sam Deavor / Mystery Lemon *Djimon Hounsou - High Chancellor Rex Dangervest *Ian McKellen - Shelby Forthright *Michael Keaton - Grem *Steve Zahn - Acer *John Ratzenberger - Thanos *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey *Holly Hunter - Cynthia *John Malkovich - Ben Trout *Tony Hale - Martin Pickles *Danny McBride - Max Gristle *Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Dr. Hismus *Seann William Scott - Willy Jolly *Josh Peck - Wally Jolly *Chris Renaud - Siddeley *Alan Tudyk - Otis and Smek *Samuel L. Jackson - Maximus Peabody *Paul Bettany - Zundapp Super-Gloomerator *JD McCrary - Young Rex Dangervest *James Earl Jones - Papa Dangervest *Ryan Reynolds - Cecil *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Joshua Rush - Young Joe *Atticus Shaffer - Young Toto Trivia *The Guardians of Brendam get a new wardrobe. Zig Zag gets elegant gem-encrusted platform sandals and a pair of purple pants, Olivia gets a green breezy dress, Joe gets a white and pink outfit, Toto gets what looks like sportswear with black tights, Lovelace's outfit is actually fairly close in overall "look and feel" to his original clothes, but uses the newer, more natural boot and pants designs, and Bernard's clothes are a blue shirt with slightly poofy shoulders, bright pink bowtie, and purple pants. *According to the promotional posters, wallpapers, and trailers, Zundapp is the main antagonist and Rex is going to be a kindly mentor to Olivia and a supporting character in the movie. When the movie comes out, Rex is the true main antagonist (making Zundapp the secondary antagonist). Tropes *Acting Out a Daydream: When Bernard imagines himself kissing Kylee, he kisses the cereal box at Kylee's first morning in the headquarters. Lovelace implies that this has happened before. *Actionized Sequel: The sequel does have slightly more action-packed scenes than the first three films. *Ascended Extra: Joe has a bigger role in this movie, when he and Olivia go out to save Kylee and Lovelace. *Advertised Extra: Willy and Wally Jolly were advertised on the official website and other promotional material. They appear in a flashback of Toto and Joe's childhood. But they first appear during the climax of the movie, helping Toto, Joe, and the rest of the Guardians save Brendam and never return at the end of the movie. *Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: The Zundapp Super-Gloomerator, Zundapp's 100-foot-tall latest invention that is used to gloomerate the whole city of Brendam on Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Big Bad: Rex is one of the leaders of the Sith and the mastermind of the Lemons. *Big Brother Mentor: Bernard becomes this to Kylee. *Big Damn Heroes: **When Lovelace breaks his happy gear for a second time, Toto arrives on Motorboy. **Iago and Helga arrive at the Lemon battlefield by doing a Vine Swing on the rope and rescue Toto from falling to his death. **Cecil manages to join the final battle and save Lovelace, Kylee, Bernard, Toto, Joe, Willy, Wally, and Zig Zag by transforming his rescue pack into a parachute. **When Olivia falls off the edge of the Forever Mountain by the One-Winged Angel Zundapp, Sam swoops in on his jetpack and catches her just in time. *Big Damn Movie: Oh yes! A grand adventure it is, one whose stakes and emotional power have yet to be matched by Brendam fiction to date. The movie's climax revolves around the Guardians teaming up with junior member Kylee to stop the villainous Lemons from trying to pull Brendam into a misery-filled galaxy, never to be seen again. *Big "NO!": Professor Z, when the Guardians and Dernard laugh him out of Brendam. Later, he does it again when he falls to his death. *Big "YES!": Rookwood's reaction to seeing Zundapp-Mamageddon starting and Brendam doomed. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: **Olivia was left behind by Bernard and was hired by Rex to be his apprentice. **Rex Dangervest was at first Olivia's mentor. But now he is the leader of the Lemons and a Sith lord. *Bittersweet Ending: The day has been saved, Zundapp-Mamageddon is reversed by Kylee and the Guardians, the Gloomerator is destroyed, Zundapp and Rex are defeated, Mr. Gristle and some of the Lemons are killed, Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles redeem themselves, and Bernard rewards Kylee as a member of the Guardians of Brendam. But Kylee declines this, goes home to her family, and says goodbye to the Guardians. As the movie ends, Bernard and the Guardians reunite with Kylee and make her an official member. *Book-Ends: **The movie begins and ends with narration from Bernard. **The first and fourth movies end with Bernard saying, "I am the Giz." *Brainwashed and Crazy: **Zundapp brainwashes Lovelace to be one of the Lemons by giving him a "Get Glum Card". However, Bernard saves Lovelace by brainwashing him to be happy again. **As part of "Zundapp-Mamageddon", Zundapp will brainwash the Brendam citizens to become gloomy forever. *Brick Joke: Zundapp warns Lovelace and Kylee that if they get into trouble, they'll end up in a tuna can. At a post-credits scene, that's exactly what happens to Zundapp. *Buddy Picture *The Bus Came Back: Smek from Brendam 2 has a surprise cameo appearance in the movie. *Butt-Monkey: Professor Z (whose plans to evict the fun from Brendam continuously backfire on him). *Call-Back: At the climacx of the movie, Bernard recalls his attitude on friendship when he first arrived in Brendam: "The fate of the World does not rest on me making friends." He of course realizes now how wrong he was. *Care-Bear Stare: The Guardians, after Kylee gives the signal, deliver the final blow to Rex by firing rainbows from sunshine symbols on their chests. *Creative Closing Credits: The end titles are based around a Split Screen montage of shots from throughout the Brendam film series. *Cool and Unusual Punishment: The can of tuna with nothing to look forward to but the smell of mayonnaise. *Covers Always Lie: The cover for the theatrical release poster and DVD don't convey that this is a Darker and Edgier film. The back covers, on the other hand, feature artwork that's considerably more solemn and foreboding, more appropriate to the film's tone. *Darker and Edgier: This film is a darker and edgier take on the Brendam universe. *Dark Reprise: A somber version of the Brendam theme is played when Zundapp-Mamageddon starts. *Darker and Edgier: This film is a darker and edgier take on the Brendam universe. *Darkest Hour: The film has two: **Zundapp brings "Zundapp-Mamageddon" to Brendam, Dernard gets banished from Brendam, and the citizens are as gloomy as Zundapp is. **During the final battle, a One-Winged Angel Zundapp ties Bernard, Lovelace, Zig Zag, Toto, and Joe to a cliff, locks the Jolly Brothers up, and makes Kylee his pawn. *Decoy Protagonist: Bernard, who becomes the primary deuteragonist of the film. The true main protagonist of the movie is his apprentice, Kylee. *Demoted to Extra: Toto becomes a supporting character in the movie. But he has a major role in the battles with Zundapp and the climax of the movie, where he helps Joe stop Zundapp-Mamageddon. And Cynthia, Iago, Helga, and Cecil have less screentime than the other Guardians in this movie. *Dreadful Musician: Toto and his violin as part of Bernard's plan to hypnotize the Lemons to bring back Kylee. It's so bad that the Lemons break his violin into pieces. At the end of the movie, one of the Lemons gives him a new violin. *The End of the World as We Know It: Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Eureka Moment: **Thanks to a comment made by Lovelace, Bernard has one, where he gets the idea to defeat Zundapp and the Lemons in order to reverse Zundapp-Mamageddon. **Kylee has one and explains that the only way to stop Zundapp-Mamageddon is that she and Bernard will kill Zundapp. **Bernard gets another one of these while Toto tries to remove the bomb bolted on him. This gives him the identity of the mastermind behind the sabotage. *Evil Overlooker: In the theatrical release poster, Zundapp, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle are watching the Guardians run. *Expy: Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle are similar to the three hyenas. Mr. Trout resembles Banzai, Mr. Pickles resembles Shenzi, and Mr. Gristle resembles Ed. They work for the Big Bad of the film. They later turn against their master at the end of the movie. *Face–Heel Turn: Rex Dangervest was captured by the Lemons to become their leader. *Famous Last Words: **"I am sorry. All I can give you... is my knowledge." - Papa Dangervest, who becomes ill after Bernard's declaration as a member of the Guardians. **"I'm mortal! How?! (Bernard: "You must press the button to reverse Zundapp-Mamageddon and the world will be back to normal.") Okay. If you say so." - Zundapp, before pressing the Big Red Power Button in order to reverse Zundapp-Mamageddon, which makes him into a giant. **"Bernard, we've come to bargain. You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to ours. (Bernard: "I am gonna punish you two!") Oh man..." - Acer, before he and Grem are thrown by Bernard into a biker bar and persumedly killed by bikers. **"No. This isn't love. Kylee will die alone. As will you. I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, just like any man. No!" - Grem, one second before Bernard throws him and Acer into a biker bar and persumedly killed by bikers. **"You're unbearably naïve. Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me. YES! YES! Precious! Precious! Precious! Precious... (Lovelace: "This is for bringing Zundapp-mommy-un-geddy-in to Brendam!") Yeeeeaaa!" - Zundapp in his One-Winged Angel form, before he gets killed by Lovelace. **"I have lost a lot of blood... OH SH--" - Mr. Gristle, who gets crushed by the Zundapp Super-Gloomerator after the death of his boss. *Grand Finale: Of the original series of Brendam: The Movie. *The Heavy: Professor Z is this to Rex Dangervest. *Heel–Face Brainwashing: Toto does this by playing his violin, but fails when the Lemons realize that the music is happy and smash it. Some of the Lemons are brainwashed by Kylee's Ultra-Loopy-Looney-Super Silly Ray in the final battle. *Heel–Face Turn: **Some of the Lemons at the end of the movie. **Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles have one during the final battle. *Hilarious Outtakes *Hope Spot: During the final showdown when Zundapp turns into his One-Winged Angel form, Bernard has an Eureka Moment to kill Zundapp and save Kylee and everyone helps him destroy the Zundapp-Super-Gloomerator by using makeshift planes to shoo Zundapp away. It fails, but Lovelace saves Kylee by shooting a huge cannonball on Zundapp's heart, destroying the Super-Gloomerator. *How We Got Here: As the movie starts, a cold opening features a night sky. In his room, Bernard yells "Tell me how to stop that endless midnight sky! TELL ME HOW TO STOP THAT ENDLESS MIDNIGHT SKY!!!!!!!". The narrator interupts that scene and says, "Woah there, guys. It's for later. From now on, let's go back to the beginning again." The whole story was devoted to tell how that scene began. *The Hyena: Mr. Gristle laughs a lot. *Idea Bulb: When Bernard gets the idea to stop the Lemons, the lamp in his room turns on. *Iris Out: Each scene in the film ends with one. *Invisible Parents: Kylee's mother is mentioned two times in the movie and her father is mentioned three times. But Kylee's mother is heard near the end of the film, where she is yelling at her daughter that it's time to go home. *It Was with You All Along: **Professor Z tells Bernard that their boss, William Rookwood, is going to plot a revolution on Brendam. After the defeat of Professor Z, the police arrives and bring Rex Dangervest as the culprit to "William Rookwood" and the real William Rookwood was only a puppet. **The ending of the movie reveals that everything the Guardians had searched for, they had all along. ***Joe was always a very brave little guy, proven by when he immediately drove Coupy to rescue the fun. ***Toto was always very smart, and needed to effectively lead Joe to save the fun. ***Zig Zag always was extremely strong, if not physically then emotionally. The inventing of the Ultra-Loopy-Looney-Super Silly Ray made him not gloomy. ***And Bernard learns that Lovelace was the leader of him. ***Olivia sums it up best. Olivia: Didn't need to come all the way out here to find it. Always had it with us all along. *It Is Pronounced "Tro-PAY": Before defeating Zundapp, Lovelace mispronounces Zundapp-Mamageddon as "Zundapp-mommy-un-geddy-in". *Jerkass: Grem and Acer. *"King Kong" Climb: Professor Z, in his demon form, carries Kylee up the tower. *Leitmotif: Instrumentals of the first two Brendam films are used in scenes introducing the Guardians. *Love Redeems: Played with for Lovelace: Lovelace rejoins the Guardians because of his Happy Gear given back to by Kylee. *Mad Scientist: Professor Z is good at experiments and creates inventions and punishments. *My Nayme Is: Kylee's name is pronounced like "kai-l-ee". *Near-Villain Victory: The film has two. After Professor Z uses his Gloomerator and during Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard when the Gloomerator Glum Beam goes down on Brendam. *One-Winged Angel: Professor Z turns into a demonic form. This cues up the climatic final battle. *Out of Focus: **Cynthia has one brief cameo appearance at the start of the movie, where she gives Bernard a pep talk. She is absent after that until the end of the movie. She makes two scant appearances in the movie. **Iago and Helga have minor roles in the film, appearing briefly about 20 minutes and don't get much action scenes until the final battle. **Cecil from Brendam: Return of the Jedi remains on the island and doesn't appear until near the climax of the movie, giving the Guardians a radio message of the film's Darkest Hour. He once again appears in the film's final battle and is never seen again. *Personal Raincloud: Lovelace has one after being brainwashed by Zundapp as one of the Lemons. *Primal Fear: Near the climax of the movie, Kylee states that she is afraid of the dark. *The Protagonist: Kylee. *Running Gag: **Toto's inability to pronounce the word "Kylee". **Rookwood insisting that Zundapp would wish the Guardians to Mars, where they would suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. *The Scrooge: Zundapp is left incredibly bitter about laughter and fun, after he is banished from the Guardians. *Sequel Hook: At the last minute of the movie before the credits, Bernard explains that everyone can take away his life, foreshadowing his appearance in There and Back Again. *The Silent Bob: Mr. Gristle around Zundapp until the climax of the movie. *Slow Walk: Lovelace, Kylee, Bernard, and Zig Zag going to defeat Zundapp one last time. *Small Role, Big Impact: Cecil has a minor role in this movie. But he first appears in the film warning Bernard about Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Tempting Fate: As the movie ends, Bernard gives off the last line before the film's credits, "You can take away my apprentice, all my life and my kingdom. But one thing you can't take away? I am the Giz." The next film, There and Back Again, explains that line with Bernard taken away from Brendam. *Theme Tune Cameo: Toto plays the Brendam theme song on his violin as the first try to hynotize the Lemons in order to give them a Heel–Face Brainwashing. *This Is Gonna Suck: Bernard, just before he, Zig Zag, Kylee, and Diesel are zapped by Professor Z's unfunererator: "Prepare for a lot of stinging!". But Dernard arrives to save them. *This is No Time to Panic: Joe suffers this when Bernard attempts to rescue Kylee. *Triumphant Reprise: Kylee's theme song has one after the defeat of Rex, while the Guardians celebrate. *Villain Opening Scene: The film begins with Professor Z and his henchmen discussing about their evil plan for world domination and killing an unsuspecting spy by literally crushing him into a cube, only to run into Kylee, who had just infiltrated their lair. However, the whole opening scene turns out to be Zig Zag and Bernard watching TV. *"Will Return" Caption: After the closing logo, the movie ends with a "Bernard will return" caption. Characters Professor Zündapp *Big Bad: He is originally this is the movie. *Brilliant, but Lazy: He is gloomy, but an evil genius. *The Dragon: To Rex. He physically leads the lemon cars, while Rex stays in the shadows. *The Eeyore: He is the leader of the Lemons, a gloomy human-like race. *The Heavy: Zündapp is the main physical threat, but everything he does is under the orders of his boss, Rex. *Mook–Face Turn: Bernard tricks him to fix Zundapp-Mamageddon by making him push the Big Red Power Button. *One-Letter Name: Other characters usually refer to him as Professor Z. Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle *Ax-Crazy: Gristle takes considerably more delight in the unpleasant parts of his job than Trout and Pickles. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: Gristle is short, Pickles is big, and Trout is thin. *The Brute: Gristle, who is the most rude-tempered member of the trio. *Butt-Monkey: Pickles is constantly at the receiving end of pranks and smacks from his cohorts. *Captain Obvious: Much of Gristle's dialogue is him describing what he's doing. "I'm jumping on a cage!" "I'm swinging on a chain!" *Co-Dragons: They become this to Zundapp. *Curse Cut Short: At the climax, Gristle lets out an "Oh sh--" right before he's crushed to death by the falling remains of Zundapp's Tripod Terror. *Famous Last Words: "I have lost a lot of blood... OH SH--" - Mr. Gristle, after Zundapp's death *Fat and Skinny: Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles. *Fat Idiot: Beautifully averted with Pickles. *Four Eyes, Zero Soul: Mr. Gristle *Heel Realization: It eventually dawns on Trout and Pickles that they're not the good guys, and all it takes to get them to rebel against Snatcher is an Armor-Piercing Question from Winnie. *Minion with an F in Evil: All three of them are, in different ways. Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles start out convinced they're keeping the streets safe from "monsters" but growing increasingly concerned with their and Mr. Snatcher's actions as the movie progresses, leading to a Heel–Face Turn. Mr. Gristle, on the other hand, lacks the intelligence to be capable of any form of calculated evil, just mindlessly destroying whatever Snatcher orders him to. *Mook–Face Turn: Done by Mr. Pickles and Mr. Trout. Averted with Mr. Gristle. *Obliviously Evil: Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles, who both believe they are the good guys. They waver throughout the movie, though. *Pint-Sized Powerhouse: Gristle may be the smallest henchmen, but he's by far the most dangerous, from his relentless bloody-mindedness, not to mention a surprising deal of agility. *Power Trio: There's three of them and they do the legwork for Zundapp. *Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness: Trout as part of his character. *Shorter Means Smarter: Inverted. Gristle is the shortest of the lot and the most unintelligent (being, as he is, a mindless destroyer). *Smarter Than You Look: Trout, played for laughs. *The Sociopath: Gristle is a very low-functioning example of one. *Suspiciously Specific Denial: While humoring their boss's desire to replicate the White Hats' cheese tasting table, Trout and Pickles assure him point-blank that there's "nothing horrifying" about his cheese-eating, and they aren't just telling him what he wants to hear because they're afraid of him. *Terrible Trio: Three troublesome brats who serve Zundapp. *Token Evil Teammate: Trout and Pickles show more disgust in following Zundapp's orders and the express remorse more than once. Gristle is more willing to cause harm but seeing that he's a total psychopath with very little connection to reality is debatable if he's genuine evil or not. *What Happened to the Mouse?: The last we see of Gristle in the film is when Kylee throws him in a nearby barrel of leeches before Zundapp's transformation, though he returns for a moment after Zundapp's death to get crushed by the Zundapp Super-Gloomerator. *Wrong Genre Savvy: Trout and Pickles are convinced they're the good guys fighting the forces of evil, but as the movie goes along they begin to doubt this perspective. Rex Dangervest *Big Bad: He's the main antagonist of the film, as the Lemon Kingpin who leads the lemon cars in their plot to sabotage Alinol and discredit alternative fuel. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: He comes off as a warmhearted old guy at first, but he is secretly working for the Lemons as their "big boss". *Evil Plan: Make his gloom look bad so everyone can be gloomy forever. *Villainous Breakdown: Has a really huge one when Bernard, Kylee, and the Guardians take him to be either arrested or killed. Rex: "Oh no... motherfu-- You will never be a god. Ah, and to think I saw you as some crazy American. Stop, Guardians. You are all crazy! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME! Huh? You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided! I will not be held prisoner there!" Grem and Acer *Bar Brawl: How the two actually both meet their end. *Co-Dragons: To Zündapp. *What Happened to the Mouse?: They are last seen beaten by bar bikers. It is unknown what happened to them if they are dead or still alive. Funny *The Running Gag of Rookwood insisting that Zundapp would wish the Guardians to Mars, where they would suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. *"B-b-b-bubba-bobba-hob-hobba-hobba-wah-wah." The only thing Rex is able to say when he learns he's going to be arrested. *Zig Zag saying that Kylee's diaper's full is another possible choice other than Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Toto and Joe asking their vehicles if they're ready to save Brendam from Zundapp-Mamageddon. Toto: Ready, Motorboy? honks yes Joe: Ready, Coupy? honks yes Trivia *What Could Have Been: **Tessa Thompson, Zoe Saldana, Jennifer Hudson, Keala Settle, Jada Pinkett Smith, Cate Blanchett, and Uma Thurman were all considered for the role of Kylee. **William Hurt, Willem Dafoe, Russell Brand, Alan Cumming, Sacha Baron Cohen, Patton Oswalt, Jack McBrayer, Jeremy Piven, Christopher Walken, and Patrick Stewart were all considered for the role of Professor Zundapp. **Ben Mendelsohn, Nick Frost, Simon Pegg, Craig Robinson, Jim Carrey, Martin Short, Billy Crystal, Jack Black, Michael Cera, and Lewis Black were all considered for the role of Mr. Trout. **Steve Buscemi, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Andy Samberg, Ben Whishaw, and Tom Holland were all considered for the role of Mr. Gristle. **Alan Tudyk, Ryan Reynolds, Jeremy Piven, Zach Braff, David Cross, and Jason Sudeikis were all considered for the role of Mr. Pickles. **Josh Brolin, Alec Baldwin, Danny McBride, Aaron Eckhart, and Ray Park were all considered for the role of Rex Dangervest. **Hugo Weaving, Bryan Cranston, Russell Brand, Kevin Spacey, Jeff Bridges, Liam Neeson, and Nicolas Cage were all considered for the role of Sam Deavor. Outtakes Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer